


In Your Room

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: То, что вы хотели узнать о монастыре, но боялись спросить.





	In Your Room

Судя по всему, Пирокар был в бешенстве.  
Пурпурное лицо светилось под стать мантии, побагровела шея, и даже благородные седины, изрядно прореженные временем, тут и там проблёскивали краснеющими залысинами.  
В остальном его настроение было неуловимо, так что можно было бы решить, что он просто переусердствовал с принятием солнечных ванн; но Безымянному было слишком хорошо известно, что спесивый старикашка почти не покидает своего зала.  
По голосу тоже нельзя было судить наверняка — крики и порицание были его излюбленным методом донесения Слова Инноса до послушников и прочих страждущих.  
— Ты! В такое неспокойное время! Нас чуть под монастырь не подвёл!  
Безымянный в корне задавил смешок и продолжал глядеть перед собой отрешённым и — насколько это вообще было возможно — виноватым взглядом.  
…если мы закончим через полчаса, я ещё успею наведаться к Диего...  
— Ты хоть знаешь, каких усилий стоит сохранять мир между людьми!  
...вернее, если он закончит...  
— Большинство паладинов нас и так уже ни в грош не ставит!  
...Кардифф наверняка припас что покрепче...  
— Мало нам того, что ты являешься сюда в тёмное время и проходишь испытание Огнём — да из-за тебя половина острот Серпентеса и вполовину не так смешна, как раньше!  
...Шнапс. Я люблю шнапс.  
— Что ты наплёл Корнелиусу!?  
...главное, не соваться к Константино... может, он и отличный алхимик, но его шнапсом только тараканов морить...  
Эта мысль настолько увлекла его, что он даже не сразу сообразил: последняя фраза определённо была вопросом. И определённо относилась к нему.  
— Ну, предположим, я его припугнул, — нехотя припоминая, прищурился Безымянный. — А у страха, знаете ли, глаза велики.  
— Велики у нас только проблемы!  
— Ну, у вас же, — герой пожал плечами, — не у меня. Я свободен?  
Пирокар вскочил с места, как ужаленный — даже дремлющий на соседнем троне Серпентес вздрогнул во сне.  
...как он спит при таком шуме? Привычка или оглох вконец?  
— Не свободен! Сейчас же отправишься к паладинам и объяснишь, что никаких комнат пыток у нас в монастыре нет и сроду не было! И не будет, пока вера в Инноса жива!  
— Зашибись, — ответил Безымянный. — Просто зашибись. Так постройте, чтобы соответствовать их представлениям и не дёргать занятых людей почём зря.  
Верховный маг, кажется, вот-вот вспыхнет, и огонь этот будет далеко не священным. Однако он медленно опустился на место, хоть и сжимая подлокотники так, что нордмарский кедр жалобно проскрипел под пальцами.  
— Они уже трижды устраивали здесь бедлам, стараясь найти орудия истязаний и присвоить себе. Нас и так обвиняют в недостаточной лояльности! А теперь ты ещё и клеймишь нас палачами!  
Безымянный запустил пальцы в волосы, тихонько раскачиваясь на пятках и стараясь выглядеть растерянно и виновато, но, конечно, не слишком, и пробормотал себе под нос.  
— А что такого. Тоже довольно прибыльное занятие. Всё интересней, чем обедни читать.  
— Пошёл вон! — голос Пирокара, кажется, прозвенел, как праведный божий гнев. Вот она, сила веры. — Сейчас же! И только попробуй не вернуться завтра с хорошими новостями!  
Безымянный вышел вразвалочку.  
Дорога на Хоринис, к счастью, недолгая, но как же не хочется расхлёбывать проблемы, которые яйца выеденного не стоят.  
Захлопнув за собой калитку, он задумчиво посмотрел на Мильтена, которого за неведомые прегрешения (тоже кого-то припугнул?) отправили бессменно дежурить у ворот.  
— Что он тебе сказал? — вежливо спросил маг.  
— А что, разве здесь было не слышно? Мне кажется, его ересь даже до Хориниса долетела.  
— Да, голос у магистра почище уличных зазывал, — Мильтен коротко засмеялся, стараясь сделать это не слишком неуважительно. — Отправил тебя решать проблемы монастыря?  
— Довольно предсказуемо, да? Пожалуй, отправлюсь прямо сейчас. Ещё увидимся.  
Отойдя от ворот монастыря на пару шагов, Безымянный обернулся и задумчиво вопросил:  
— Мильтен, а есть в монастыре комнаты пыток?  
— Ну что ты. Мы же служим Инносу, — спокойно ответил маг. — Мы должны смиренно нести его слово людям.  
Безымянный, кажется, удовлетворился этим ответом. По крайней мере, кивнув, он устремился через мост, туда, где ждут паладины и шнапс.  
Мильтен достал из кармана мятую самокрутку, улыбаясь уголком рта.  
— Комната пыток... Конечно, нет. Поджарить пятки врагу мира и покоя можно в любом помещении.


End file.
